


十六岁的少年是众神追求的花朵

by yanEragrostis



Category: alllof
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Omega LOFTER, first heat, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanEragrostis/pseuds/yanEragrostis
Summary: 我在那个夜晚与他相见。
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character(s)/LOFTER, alllof - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	十六岁的少年是众神追求的花朵

**Author's Note:**

> *不脏但乱，部分描写可能引起不适  
> *文中角色的话不代表个人观点

那个Omega来得挺晚。也就是说，他一进门我就注意到了。他可能十四五岁，或者更小些。乍看上去是使人免于犯罪的年纪，不过气味闻上去要熟不熟，我就知道他还没有受过情潮的礼遇。

是的，我是Beta，但我能闻出信息素的不同。Beta只是没有本能地被影响，但他们可以学习去思考它的含义。不谦虚地讲，我有时分析得比那些Alpha还要准确……你会知道我什么意思的。

后来有人告诉我他叫LOFTER，但那是第二天的事情了，我当时只觉得他装扮得太过简单——不是指他穿着暴露（露得再多也不为过）或者随性（显然，他精心准备了一番），而是……他甚至连一点气味阻隔剂也没用。你刚才也许留意到来这儿的不是没有Omega，而且他们的信息素没有一点克制，那没什么；但他很年轻，非常年轻，那是令人为之疯狂的青春韶华，而任何稚嫩在这里都活不下去。我记得他半长的黑发泛着不均匀的墨绿，像是偷用了劣质染料，在后颈扎成小绺。绝的是他的眼睛：虹膜颜色比知更鸟蛋深沉，比极地热泉青翠，眨一下水光潋滟，眨两下它的主人便是穿着洛可可的法国情妇——我能告诉你的就是他刚在吧台边坐下，那双晶亮的眸子就引来一位比他大不了多少的家伙请他一杯特调，酒液在昏浊的红色灯光下摇晃——想象你在电影特效里看到的流形一般的错视，比那绚烂多了。

我敢说药就是那时候下的。

人们都说在这种场合不要让你的食物离开视线，但那个Omega看上去满不在乎。事实上，除去我无意间与他的那次对视之外，他表现出来的一切都是那般清纯澄澈，反教你不禁猜想他来到这里只是一次 _意外_ 。可是不，他的目光给了我否定的答案，那对菱锌矿一样颜色的眼睛可以说是径直凝视着我的灵魂，他 ** **十分清楚**** 自己在做什么……我能相信的就是我看到的，你可以选择信或不信我刚才和接下来讲的。无论如何，先请别问问题。

Omega——我尽管先这么叫他好了，在不引起歧义的情况下——他羞涩地接过酒杯抿了一口，被另一人的夸奖呛得脸红。搭讪他的是个很可爱的Alpha，鼻梁挺秀棕发微卷，笑起来有浅浅酒窝，他有这个优势。那会儿发生的事情没什么不寻常的：两个俊美的男孩儿卿卿我我，用或真或假的过往交换片刻亲密。

这样的少年间的游戏无非以一些彼此夸赞的话语开始，再借做作的好奇心打探对方底细，你也知道。我本无意告诉你他们谈话的内容（我听到的不过只言片语），这显得我像个窥窃他人隐私的变态，虽然某种意义上确实如此，但如果要求我尽量详细的话……我方才说到他们姿势亲密，其实没有，那个时候他们之间多不过小腿隔着长裤相互触碰。但后来那个Omega把见了底的杯子放回台面就往Alpha怀里躺倒，踌躇了一下还把手臂搭上了对方肩膀，他眯起眼睛，呢喃起自己懵懂无知时被一个女孩用器具侵犯，而那个Alpha搂他在怀里，回应的故事是他如何卖身为妓，他们这才算得上是亲密的。是酒精的缘故或者纯粹由于自我感动，他们就这么说着毫不相干的废话，竟还以为在天底下找到了知己。

再后来，他们接吻——要知道俘获一个Omega男孩的双唇无疑是万分美好的事情，而那个Alpha幸运地能够拥有他那么久。总之一吻过后Alpha邀他共舞，而他咯咯笑着，半推半就地由着对方的手从他后颈滑落至腰间，算是同意了。

他们游进漾着女声的舞池，消隐在人潮里。正好一个的容貌英俊的Alpha坚持不懈地想跟我对话，我靠在皮质沙发上有一搭没一搭地应付着，心不在焉听歌词提到死生梦想，把世界的善美恶丑全部批判，也就没有再持续地关注他们。我的讲述或许也应该到此为止，如果不是当时一阵骚动让我推却了就要摸到我屁股上的Alpha的手，转而把注意力放到混乱发生的地方的话。

那时我眼前闪烁炫彩激光光束，鼻腔被纷杂的香水气味充斥，但骤然浓郁起来的Alpha信息素还是让我皱眉。可当我扭过头去打算看看是哪位先生不看场合不知礼数，就捕捉到了冷烟里裹携的一缕甜香。

原谅我必须多花几句来形容这个，否则你不会知道Omega男孩在我心里怎会占据如此地位。性成熟不久的Omega信息素不会过分甜腻，但也绝对谈不上如檀木香气令人安心。如果你有留心，就会发现他们的信息素往往比小苍兰更清雅，又比橙花温软，像风信子甜中带涩，也好似月桂和秋牡丹令人渴望爱情又不得已保持距离。

但LOFTER是琥珀玫瑰味的少年。

拥有这种气味的Omega是女神也是浪子——他品尝起来是春泉水的甘美和酒液醇香，胜过所有口渴时藤蔓上水润多汁的葡萄、树丛里饱饮阳光的浆果。回想起一开始他的气味寡淡只让我潦草记下其中的生涩，我确信这是他第一次发情：玫瑰的甜馨和琥珀深邃脂香里是满溢的欲求。

他或许正因为招惹上了陌生的Alpha而困窘。我说了声“失陪”就直往气味传来的地方走去，全不顾那个觊觎我屁股的Alpha是否跟着。不远处有几人围成一个小圈，隔开了中间两位——那个Omega和另一男性。我凑到边上，礼貌问身边一个Beta都发生了些什么，他告诉我那个男孩儿打算勾引那个男人。这样的表述该死的模糊，但我还是回了个微笑，顺着说了句那还真是骚荡的婊子。

这本是不经思索的附和，我并不真心那么认为，可之后当我真正注视着那个Omega时，我意识到这样词不达意的低劣称赞完全无法体现出他的美妙。

他脸颊和眼眶都泛着绯色，低下头避开和人对视，咬着下唇局促地站在那里，平整的领口有了皱痕。这的确很为难他，被那么多Alpha困住，还要克制自己不就这么屈服于欲望：他两腿夹紧了，手一直在抖，信息素公然向人求欢——没有人上前一步只是因为Omega面前的金色头发的男人。

我不能告诉你他的名字，不过刚才冷烟的气息无疑来自于他。那个Alpha西装革履，戴着细框眼镜，手持一杯我叫不出名字的姜色酒饮淡漠望着对面的男孩儿，好像他刚才毁掉了自己几十万的一单交易似的。但等Omega好容易鼓起勇气看向了他，这斯文败类做的只是在注视下抬高手臂，把玻璃杯内只喝了一口的酒液往他头顶浇下——你真该在场瞧瞧，那孩子下意识皱起脸，一边用手背蹭掉酒水一边抖着睫毛，眼睛刺激得红红的……那模样真的好 ** **乖**** ，你能明白吗？他不住地道歉，吞咽抽气的时候脖颈上小颗的禁果在薄薄一层皮肤下颤动。

三两句叫好和抗议从围观者中传出，然后有人抓起Omega的头发把他扯了个踉跄。那人惋惜似的咂了咂嘴，瞪了金发Alpha一眼，说：“你把他头发弄湿了。”

除了他没人会用那么娘的语气说话。半次元扮演众人眼中的居家好O尽职尽责，其实就是个染了一头粉毛的Beta……我用的词是“扯”吗？那还真是感谢提醒，在这个地方没人费心去惜香怜玉，不论他们留给你的印象如何。他松开攥着Omega头发的手，把男孩抱在怀里，下一句话便是“我带他去洗洗吧”。

明晃晃的炫耀和挑衅，想也知道和一个处于发情期的秀美Omega独处难免不发生什么。但是未被标记的Omega就是公有的。金发Alpha也并不无理，他没有出言禁止，而是信步上前捏住Omega的下颌查看商品一样审视了会儿，然后叹了口气，把手从Omega后腰伸进了他的裤子。

半次元卡住了Omega的两只手腕，所以他扭动腰臀的幅度并不算大。他小声“嗷”了一声就软了身子往半次元身上靠，倒是方便了Alpha。金发男人抓了两下他的屁股，收回手时手指上就已经都是晶莹的黏液了。他皱起眉“啧”了一声，把它们在Omega的裤子上擦干，叫人去给他灌肠。

这算是妥协了。半次元行了个夸张的礼谢过了Alpha，露出一个过分甜蜜的笑容。那个男孩儿不情不愿被半次元拉着离开，途中还差一点绊倒自己。金发Alpha清了清嗓子引回旁人注意，叫“各位朋友”可以跟着他到外面等待——他虹膜的颜色太浅，显得这句话更空灵而像是试探性的玩笑。不过我从善如流随着去了后花园，权当没有看见那边半次元在拐角处停下，轻轻咬了Omega一口。

“外面”是个被隔出来的露天小空间，草坪桌椅一应俱全，暴露的同时保留下一点点的隐私。空气里有淡淡的、用来助兴的合成费洛蒙的气味，我因此点了一根烟。

清冷的月光涂满了环境的亮面，有人问说这是那个孩子的第一次，没人回答他。我靠在一张沙发旁边，视野不错，所有来到这个罪恶之地的人都必须经过的门在我抬头就能看到的地方。金色头发的Alpha中途进去过一次，不过很快就出来了。我有点后悔没有跟上，不然我可能有幸提前观赏那个Omega半身赤裸的样子，而不是只能把侵蚀我肺部的烟雾缓缓吐出，在消散的白色里回味他的清甜，想象他是怎样让别人抽掉他的腰带，卸下他的童贞。

第三支烟燃尽的时候他出现在了我的视野中：没穿裤子，全身只原先那件衬衫、肩披半次元的外套。他看上去像在梦里，睁大的松石一样的眼睛里满是茫然——似乎催情的药剂不仅搅乱了他的情期，还搅乱了他的脑子。他下面的毛发浅浅的软软的，给淫水漫湿成小簇贴在肉上，粉嫩的阴茎软垂在两腿之间，随行走动作隐约可见。半次元挽着他的手臂，而他略显焦虑地向下扯着衣角，又张开手指捂住小腹，一举一动好像早熟的男妈妈。

那时花园里氛围或多或少地暧昧，一个发情的Omega常能引起其他的A/O发情，但就算没有，这里的人们演得也足够以假乱真。设想你所处的地方不时传来情动的低喘，与此同时也有人围聚在圆桌旁嗤笑平权事宜，一派和谐的景象里闯入一位光裸下身的少年，伴随着从他后颈散出的清鲜甜蜜的玫瑰花香。

金发Alpha大概是除我之外第一个注意到他们的。他带着恰到好处的微笑上前，而半次元把Omega递交给他，同时不忘嬉笑地说道只用上了手指，即使这让Alpha不甚欣喜。他直接吻上了他——霸道的、掠夺性的吻，撕咬着那个Omega的嘴唇，舌头探进他口腔，凭借过近的距离下信息素的威压让那个男孩儿只能承受。Omega腰腿都给亲软了，连间或发出的小声的尖叫都染上了情欲。Alpha把他推倒在不远处的沙发上，压着他，一只手从衬衫下摆往上揉捏。

所幸他们不在我倚靠的沙发上亲热，可惜他们不在我倚靠的沙发上亲热。我目光还停留在LOFTER伸出的一条纤瘦的抖动着的腿，耳边就突然响起我的化名，我反射性地回头，见到不久前搭话我的Alpha——他故意的，从身后接近我，吐出的热气散在我耳边，送来顺着整条脊柱向下的颤抖。

我别过头，尽量表现得不感兴趣，但这显然是失败的，我知道我看向那个Omega的眼神有多灼热。他问我怎么一个人。我看着金发Alpha抓起Omega的一条腿搭在自己腰上。他抱怨我离开得太久，只好过来找我。我看着金发Alpha拉下裤链释放出勃起，把几根手指埋入Omega后穴。他轻触我的手臂，想知道我怎么了。我看着金发Alpha抬起Omega的腰臀肏了进去，后者颈项扬起成优美曲线。他问我可不可以。

我终于哼出否定的音节，但听上去更像是欲迎还拒，那个Alpha干脆把下巴搭在我肩上，脸颊轻轻蹭我颈侧。“就一次。”他说，他的手臂环在我的腰部。我眨眨眼，把视线从Omega沾染汗水的胴体上移开，低头看向他放在我身前的双手：修长有力的、Alpha的手，骨节分明，危险交叠在我下腹，手腕留有印痕。我又瞟了眼那边——半次元无顾忌地坐在一旁挑起裙摆自慰，他咬着手指，偶尔开口让金发Alpha用力，让他舔那个Omega的腺体。他确实比多数Omega更懂这个性别，什么时候触碰，什么时候放置不管，只一会儿那个Omega就不再挣扎，而是几乎求着金发Alpha上他。我想：够了。我闭上眼，深吸一口气再颤抖地吐出，被身后Alpha信息素海洋般包裹。我把手掌放在他小臂上揉捏，用一句“只准一次”算是终结了讨价还价。

……我恐怕讲得太多，既然你一开始希望了解的是那个Omega。务必原谅我当时无暇顾及，只想着怎样让自己伏趴在沙发靠背橡木雕花的边缘时好受一些，那洋溢着资本气息的设计究竟有够硌人。

说回LOFTER，不过时间要往后跳一些，到那个金色头发的男人把他抱在怀里肏干的时候。还记得我开始提到的那个请他喝酒的Alpha吗？他离他们不远，总往Omega那边看去，枫糖色的眼睛里满是不解，兴许还有嫉妒，我是指如果看着其他Alpha享用 _你的_ Omega的话，那么应当是嫉妒的，而他看着那个男孩被肏射。——那可真是美景，Omega背对着坐在金发Alpha腿上，整个人随着顶弄一耸一耸，高潮的时候脚趾蜷起，乳白的精液洒在胸腹上，再顺着重力蜿蜒向下。

这个姿势让他几乎是把颈部性腺往身后人的嘴里送，但标记是绝不被允许的，所以Alpha只是咬他的肩膀，在可能的地方留下吻痕。棕色卷发的少年犹豫不决，而金发Alpha只是抬了下眼皮，装作不经意间牙齿刮蹭到了腺体，刺激得空气里Omega的情爱气息愈发浓烈。他无所谓地耸肩，向后靠了点，把Omega的双腿分得更开，交合的地方于是直直呈现在对方眼前。

没有人能够拒绝这样的邀请，只需要 _听_ 就知道那儿必定是汁水泛滥，可想而知那画面能带来怎样的视觉冲击。年轻的Alpha在那个男孩儿面前弯下腰，双手虔诚捧起他的脸，把他当作恋人似的亲吻。LOFTER本能地迎合，在喘息的间隙断断续续地呜咽，他的腰被金发Alpha禁锢住了，只好伸手臂绕上对方后颈把他拉近自己。而金发Alpha哼了一声，伸手握住他手腕向Omega身下摸去，应该是碰到了连接处那圈肉环，男孩儿在他怀中一阵战栗。

我省略的多，但不出奇他们后来共同享用了那个Omega——你不能指望我不说假话又全程跟进，那时候终归还是有个Alpha在上我的。知道我是个Beta，扩张做得还算充分。但还是痛。他没有明说，但我想没人愿意自己的性爱对象三心二意心猿意马。我所以不得不扭过身子和他接吻，最后瞥见的是金发Alpha起身整理自己——他就像办事到一半接到了女友电话，虽然他显然肏得尽兴，抓了把头发，却只是把它弄得更乱，匆忙离开前留下一句祝福让我们“玩得愉快”。

是挺愉快的，我猜。我被人从后面进入，而LOFTER被他丢给了那个尚且年轻的Alpha，相当于丢给了在场所有人。一个瘫软的、凌乱的男孩儿，玫瑰琥珀味道的Omega，面色酡红，舌尖吐露，肉穴在棕发Alpha抽离时流出的润滑混着浊白精水。只需一眼，就能懂得他是如何令人陶然地沉醉在淫荡之中。

谁先出的手并不重要，也许他被按在玻璃桌台上要过，也许没有，但他被拖拽到草坪中央以后，那才真正称得上好戏。人们玩弄他肉感的臀，把手指捅进他的喉咙，用鞋尖分开他的双腿，令他以屈辱的姿势展现自己。那件衬衫一开始还顽强地挂在他肘部，后来也消失不见。他赤裸着身体，红肿的乳尖泛着水润光泽，乳晕周围是一圈牙印，墨色的发散落在肩头，发尾在月光下呈现青绿的颜色，倒是衬他的眼睛。他看上去完全醉了，像其他被热潮带来的渴望占据了所有感官的人一样只求得到肉体上的快慰。他们不许他站起来，所以他跪着、爬着，攀住谁的大腿用牙齿拉下拉链，勃起的阴茎打在他脸上……他真的很会叫床，神啊，光那声音就能让人硬，也学得很快，知道怎么利用信息素哀求他人的占有。他是怎样张开嘴仰起头，怎样自己撑开后穴，怎样用双腿扣紧别人的腰，你想知道的、不想知道的，我都看到了。

不过后来来了个女人。

那是第一次有女性来到这里，至少我从未见过……不为什么。当时我跟Alpha的约定已经结束，但我没有拒绝他从后方拥着我徐徐亲吻，在那张高贵的长沙发上。没有内射，省去不少麻烦。我在他的怀抱里平复呼吸，浑身酸软，太阳穴周边钝痛，就是这个时候她踩着高跟鞋踏入这个空间，从容不迫朝他们走去，目光落到LOFTER身上——那时候上他的十有八九是个Omega，阴茎还插在LOFTER屁股里，就这么直视着她的眼睛又干了几下。

她有一头大卷的长发，红得惹眼，我不知道其他人怎么说，但那个标致的女人可是好一个强势的Alpha。我几乎可以想象她要怎样对待那个Omega，不过她只是笑，教师对学生、父母对子女、当权者对民众的那种温和、容忍而克制的微笑。她在LOFTER身前停下，深深吸了口烟，再用食指中指夹着把它从嘴上移开，烟灰抖落到LOFTER口中。又用压低的性感的嗓音，问跟他交媾的那个Omega用口交换那个男孩儿后面的一次如何。没有回绝，于是她在他面前半跪。

那段时间，LOFTER侧躺在草坪上，发间沾几根草屑，刘海遮挡住了眼睛，像躺在油画里，脱力或者短暂的昏迷。也许有人给他喂了点水，好让他在情潮的间隙休息一会儿，但也很难说没有掺杂媚药以及其他，镇痛和刺激性药剂。能听见的，就是他偶尔的呻吟。

我实在不忍看，想着我跟那个Alpha的关系该要了结，也确实这么做了。他没有向我索取的意思，但我能感受到后方的硬热。我把它怪罪到发情期的Omega身上，所以还是用手（虽然后来是嘴）帮他解决了。他二十四岁，高我半个头，胸膛温暖、心跳有力，几年前被一个有钱男人买回家——我估计这辈子跟他的交流总共就这么一个夜晚，可该死的，他离开前把联系方式留给了我，眼睛里是夏日晨光。我当时失神看两根手指间夹着的那张卡片，有些明白为什么会有人选择豢养他了，只可惜那个晚上他爱我，而我爱着那个男孩。

很抱歉又说了这么多话——我当时就是个十足的混蛋。但你要是让我再做选择，我还是会那样……这就是Omega男孩的魅力所在。且让我稍微梳理一下后来发生的事情。

那个女性Alpha是正面上的LOFTER。涂着红色指甲油的手托起LOFTER的臀，肉刃一点点楔入他内里。如果见过她是怎么舔弄那个Omega的，就一定懂得她这么做只是因为她愿意——你知道她有能力随时交换你俩的位置，但她就这么跪在那儿侍奉你，嘴唇上沾着口涎和前液。对LOFTER也是一样。男孩儿跨坐在她大腿上，而她放任他揉捏她丰满的胸脯，自己则扶着LOFTER的腰胯一下一下挺动，期间低下头从对方喉结到腺体一路落下细碎的吻，及腰长发随动作仿佛流淌的绸缎。她上他，有力的肏干，磨过他前列腺，抽出部分再是一记深顶——我几乎不用怀疑她进入了LOFTER的生殖腔，那个Omega被肏得高潮迭起，潮吹喷的水失禁般从股间流下，湿了交合处一片。他放肆地浪叫，胡乱说着色情的词句，双手在Alpha后背抓挠，弄乱了她的红发。

这看起来太不真实——他们做爱有如业已结合的伴侣，相互热烈地亲吻、抚摸，贴近对方耳边说着淫秽的话。LOFTER有太多的欲求，而那个Alpha正如安慰自家发情期的Omega一样用阴茎满足他，又纵容他，即使LOFTER不让她的手顺着脊线摸向下方，还求她爱抚他的前面。Omega男孩儿迎合得急切，直到被结卡住的时候死死抱住Alpha，肌肉绷紧，抽搐痉挛着射出精液。

往后不久是我见到他最最放松的时刻：橄榄树下，绿草丛中，半阖着双眼绵软靠在女人身上。后者抹去一些他腹部沾染的白色液体，伸手到他嘴边，LOFTER用舌尖卷走它们，末了意犹未尽地舔唇。Alpha揉了揉他的头发，用充满异国风情的语调跟他说了什么，而他只偶尔回复，更多时候则是勾起嘴角 _向往地_ 望着她，或是望着茫茫夜空。这份安适持续到结的消退，到Alpha最后亲了下他，拍拍他的脸颊起身离开，到我喝完了新的一杯调酒。

容我再次强调，这里，有谁，怎么会如此轻易地放过一个初次发情的Omega？我一定说过，在这个地方没有人乐于温存，当对方是一个漂亮、秀丽、散发着青春诱人芳香的Omega时尤其如此。所以毫不意外、理所当然地，人们继续起了他们的的欢乐，鉴于这美味可口的年轻Omega是上等的娈童。

他闻上去甘甜，品味起来是性感，嫩白肌肤引诱人留下印记。他们把他的双手反扣在背后进入他，在他腿根和凹陷的腰窝处射精，用沾着他淫液的性器摩擦他的乳头。摆弄他的时候能瞧见大腿根部青紫的掐痕，掰开臀瓣是翕张的、能看见鲜红肠肉的穴口。Omega周身都是酥软的，在不应期的间歇里可怜地小声呜叫求饶，但当有人捅进他的嘴里时还是会下意识地吸吮，直至被费洛蒙诱导进入新一轮的情潮里。

未被完全标记的好处在这种时刻体现得淋漓尽致——陷入热潮的他会有无穷尽的渴求，即使已经被射了一肚子浓精，信息素仍旧昭示人们可以对他轮番地奸淫。毕竟，倘若有来自Omega少年的温煦又魅惑的气息告诉你他需要帮助，怎还会有人拒绝这样的盛情邀请。

哦不，我不会把这定义为强迫。他没有同意，当然。但也没有说过半句反对的话。那个Omega被拉去往屁股里灌水的时候眼神清醒得很。只是如果他之前还算是兴奋地含着别人的老二，那么现在受的一定是折磨。LOFTER……他们应该更温柔点对他的，至少我认为如此，而不是直接把阴茎顶到他结肠或者宫颈。

要我说，就还是那句话：他 _策划了_ 这一切。这么解释，我讲的那些事情就也就合乎情理了。比如他为什么在一开始几乎抢过搭讪他的男孩儿给他点的酒饮；比如他为什么故意在抹掉脸上水渍的时候把自己的嘴唇蹭得那样红，还把手在裤子上擦干，手指太靠近大腿内侧；又比如他为什么在被拉开双腿时还要露出浅浅的笑，即使那在下一瞬间就被粗暴顶弄带来的痛苦取代。

他渴望这个，他 ** **想要**** 这个。虽然我不明白，为什么要表现得好像伤害自己是惟一能够掌控的事情似的。但是有征服的欲望就有被征服的欲望，有主宰别人的欲望就有受人主宰的欲望。人之常情罢了。

继续我刚才说的。那个Omega教人压在地上，上下的嘴里都是男人的屌，头发淋湿，身子给精液和汗水画着花儿。他跪趴在光和影的交界处，冷清的月光毫不领情地照白了他半边脸，又依着撞击的节奏切转到他胸上。脸上、胸上、脸上，有时候是他翘起来的阴茎顶端。我就想，注视着他布满爱痕的躯体，想，为什么人总把月光形容做圣洁的，要我说不如叫它太阳热度在你视网膜上的映象，但那个时候我突然就懂了，阿尔忒弥斯是野性的，而野性又接近原始，从而接近圣洁。

不要误会，我并不意指那个男孩也是如此。他就是个婊子。那么自然天成的放浪，任何超过的词汇都是对他的侮辱。他射不出什么来了，所以那根玩意儿只是半硬地晃动，但后边的肉洞里还是流水。肏他前面的人释放在他嘴里，他呛咳着，低下头，白浊牵丝连在唇齿之间，又被尽数舔去、咽下。

然后他望向我。

这是他的目光第二次和我的相遇，注定了我与他在那晚惟一的接触。他膝行向我爬来，手臂和大腿都颤抖着。有谁给他戴上了项圈、脚环和一边乳夹，铃铛声随他的动作细碎响起，合金的牵引链拖在地上。他就这样跪在我脚下，头枕在我膝盖上。他好轻。我把他抱到怀里——他的腿软得站不住，全部重量都给了我——刮了刮他的鼻子，而他扇动羽睫发出猫一样的咪呜声。

他靠在我的胸口，呼吸短而急促，那么近的距离下我才分辨出他玫瑰样甜美又带着琥珀温暖的信息素里掩藏着的些许酸涩。这个Omega迷醉地笑着，谙熟地用下身蹭我，直到我腿间的物什又充血挺立，而后面男人就又握着他的腰插了进去。

我的少年，我的玫瑰。我亲吻他的唇，用拇指拭去他眼角泪水，但他装着翡翠星辰的眼睛却总是那么湿润。

**Author's Note:**

> 参考：《古希腊风化史》


End file.
